Kent
Kent, labeled The Mohawk Punk, is a contestant on Reality TV Gone Insane on the East Team. Biography The punk boy. Kent almost grew up in juvy. Maybe due to the fact that he feels since his father is a lawyer he can get out of almost any probelm he might face. Saving his cell he didn't go to school much he only went up until 6th grade then started to get in trouble. He likes to work out and has alot of time to do it but his parol officer says that getting out and doing something active will be good for him. Reality TV Gone Insane Kent arrives in Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 1 asking why the boat stopped here. When Tony tells him this is where the competition is, Kent says no one told him this. Devonté then agrees with him saying Tony lied to them, however, Kent says he wasn't talking to him. The two begin to threaten each other until Jessica stops them saying they need to get along. When Miranda agrees, Kent says he doesn't care what she thinks. Tony stops them by saying to save the drama until everyone arrives. Kent is placed on the East Team and when Macy gets excited over the name of their team, Kent tells her enough. Macy tells Kent that only an idiot would dye their hair white on purpose, and in retaliation Kent says he would love to punch her in the face but it's too bad she's a girl. Then he asks again if she is a girl, because she doesn't look like one. When shown their cabin, Kent mentions that it looks like a city sewer. Then after Macy makes a comment about how she could do what Jamie did, Kent says with the way she smells, he doubts she even showers. Later, Kent is contemplating the color of his hair asking if it really does look bad. Tyson reassures him that it's fine and Macy needs counseling. He again reassures him that it makes him look tougher. When Trevor walks in, Kent mentions how he used to play guitar, until he beat it over a dweeb's head. The next morning, Kent asks why it's so cold, until realizing he's in the water and it's the start of their first challenge. Trivia *It is revealed that Kent has spent a lot of time in juvenile *Kent is the second tallest male in the cast **With the inclusion of his mohawk, he is taller than Devonté *Kent is the only male to have a piercing in the cast *Kent is one of the contestants who wouldn't use the money for college, as revealed by their biographies **The others being Miranda, Jessica, Aaron, Tyson, Macy, Ro'Chelle, Chelsea, Joseph, and Jamie *Kent is one if the two contestants revealed to play an instrument, as he used to play guitar **The other being Trevor revealed in Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 1 *Kent's original design consisted of a solid mohawk, instead of spikes, and he lacked piercings Category:Reality TV Gone Insane Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:East Team